


My Horse Daddy

by capnsideboob



Category: My Horse Prince
Genre: BUT IM DEAD INSTEAD, Daddy Kink, F/M, LOVE YOU R, but he has a human face guys so its totally cool, oh boy, she fucks the horse, this was a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnsideboob/pseuds/capnsideboob
Summary: Umako goes to the barn to talk to Yuuma.Things get hot





	

Umako blushed brightly as Yuuma trapped her against the barn wall, she had come to check on him after his race “I’m glad you’re my owner Umako,” he whispered lowly almost seductively. Umako spluttered coughing slightly at the horses tone of voice, “Y-Yeah” she agreed without thinking. Yuuma smiled at her “I could be your owner too Umako,” he leaned close to her ear and nibbled on it, “I love you Umako, can I have you?”  
Umako just nodded her head, unaware of what he had asked, Yuuma neighed softly before kissing the girl in front of him, his soft lips pressing against hers, Umako wrapped her arms around his long horse neck, her fingers running through his mane. Yuuma pulled back and looked at Umako, “Will you take your clothes off for me?” he whispered  
Umako blushed brightly before looking down “I-I don’t know” she whimpered.  
Yuuma kissed her again “Daddy wants your clothes off baby girl, come on”  
Umako nodded before pulling her dress over her head, she could see Yuuma staring at her, he licked his lips and she gained a little courage pulling off her bra before letting it drop tot he ground, she bent over to slide her underwear off and stood there naked in front of her prince. Yuuma grinned at her before running his slimy horse tongue over her breast. “I want to taste you Umako”  
Umako nodded as if under a trance “Yes daddy of course”   
Umako laid down on a hay stack, her legs spread wide and her hands spreading her lips, ready for her horse daddy to taste her. Yuuma was so hard for his little owner, he just wanted to fuck her but he had to taste, had wanted to taste for so long. He leaned down his tongue coming out to lick at her vagina, tasting how wet she was. Umako moaned it felt so good to have his tongue on her “Oh Daddy that feels so good, please taste me more” she whimpered.   
Yuuma happily complied and licked her more and more, his pushed his tongue inside of her licking all around, loving the sounds Umako was making, how he was turning her into a hot moaning mess. His big horse dick was throbbing he just wanted to fuck her so badly, he pulled back from eating her out and looked at her “Can I fuck you owner?” he asked licking his lips from all the wet juice that was left. Umako gulped, she didn’t know if she could take him, but she wanted to make him happy, for him she would try “please daddy, take me”   
Yuuma smiled brightly as he got on his hind legs his front ones leaning against the wall to steady himself, he pushed his penis into her slowly.  
Umako bite her lip he was tearing her apart but it was almost pleasurable. He was splitting her in two but she loved it, she could feel him hitting her stomach. “fuck me daddy please, please fuck me, fuck me until I break” she begged  
Yuuma whined and did as she asked, as he began to fuck into her, his big horse dick pushing on her stomach, Umako looked down and saw the bulge that was in her stomach, it was his dick. She rubbed her hand along it as it pushed in and out of her. Her vagina was being stretched so wide. And because Yuuma was a horse and also a male he didn’t last very long. He came inside her, so much that it leaked out, and when he pulled out it sprayed all over her. Umako screamed so loud it felt so good, she passed out on the haystack.   
Yuuma looked down at his owner, and licked some of his cum off her cheek, he knew he’d want to fuck her again when she woke up but for now he’d let her rest.

**Author's Note:**

> fucking kill me pls


End file.
